Shake a Tail Feather
Shake a Tail Feather - piosenka nagrana w 1963 roku przez zespół muzyczny z Chicago, The Five Du-Tones (piosenkę napisali: Otha Hayes, Verlie Rice, i Andre Williams). Piosenka ta doczekała się coverów od kilku artystów przez wiele lat, m.in: * amerykański wokalista, muzyk i pianista Ray Charles wykonał tę piosenkę do filmu Blues Brothers, w którym główne role zagrali Dan Aykroyd i John Belushi razem z tytułowym zespołem muzycznym. * zespół The Cheetah Girls wykonał cover tej piosenki do filmu Kurczak Mały. Tekst piosenki mały|330x330px Well I heard about the fellow you've been dancing with All over the neighbourhood So why didn't you ask me baby Or didn't you think I could? Well I know that the boogaloo is out of sight but the shingaling's the thing tonight But if that was you and me a now baby I would have shown you how to do it right Do it right (U-huh) Do it right Do it right Do it right Do it right Aaah mały|330x330px Twist it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it baby Hey we gonna loop de loop Shake it out baby Hey we gonna loop de li Bend over let me see ya shake your tailfeather Bend over let me see ya shake your tailfeather Come on let me see ya shake your tailfeather Come on let me see ya shake your tailfeather Aaah mały|330x330px Twist it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it baby Hey we gonna loop de loop Shake it out baby Hey we gonna loop de li Bend over let me see ya shake your tailfeather Bend over let me see ya shake your tailfeather Come on let me see ya shake your tailfeather Come on let me see ya shake your tailfeather Aaah Come on, come on baby Come on, yeah, come on babe, alright Do the twist Do the fly Do the swim And do the bird Well do the duck Aaah, and do the monkey Hey hey, watusi And, ah, what about the frug Do the mashed potato What about the boogaloo Oh, the bony marony Come on let's do the twist Aaah Twist it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it baby Twist it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it baby Tłumaczenie na język polski Cóż, słyszałem o facecie, z którym tańczysz po całej okolicy. Więc, dlaczego nie spytałaś mnie kochanie, czy nie sądziłaś, że umiałbym? Cóż, wiem, że boogaloo* jest super. Ale dzisiaj modny jest shing-a-ling* Ale gdybyśmy to byli ja i ty tam,kochanie Pokazałbym ci jak robić to dobrze. Rób to jak należy (uhu) Rób to jak należy (rób to jak należy) Rób to jak należy Rób to jak należy Rób to jak należy. Aaa Twistuj, ruszaj, ruszaj, ruszaj, ruszaj się kochanie I kółeczko. Ruszaj się kochanie I kółeczko. Pochyl się, pokaż mi jak ruszasz ogonkiem Pochyl się, pokaż mi jak ruszasz ogonkiem No już, pokaż mi jak ruszasz ogonkiem No już, pokaż mi jak ruszasz ogonkiem Aaa Twistuj, ruszaj, ruszaj, ruszaj, ruszaj się kochanie I kółeczko. Ruszaj się kochanie I kółeczko. Pochyl się, pokaż mi jak ruszasz ogonkiem Pochyl się, pokaż mi jak ruszasz ogonkiem No już, pokaż mi jak ruszasz ogonkiem No już, pokaż mi jak ruszasz ogonkiem Aaa No już, no już, kochanie No już, no już, kochanie, dobrze. Tańcz twista. Tańcz muchę. Tańcz pływanie. Zrób ptaka, zrób kaczkę. Aaaa i zrób małpkę. Hey, hey, watusi* A co z jedzeniem Zrób tłuczone ziemniaki I boogaloo Och, Bony Moronie** Chodź, tańczmy twista Aaaa Twistuj, ruszaj, ruszaj, ruszaj, ruszaj się kochanie Twistuj, ruszaj, ruszaj, ruszaj, ruszaj się kochanie * - popularne tańce w latach 50. i 60. ** - singiel Larry'ego Williamsa z lat 50. Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu Kurczak Mały